Al despertar
by Machel Andrew
Summary: El amor a primera vista existe?... eso se preguntan un par de corazones... que al mirarse a los ojos el alma de ambos contestaba que si... pero las cosas pueden cambiar y las jugadas del destino no siempre seran a su favor...
1. Introducción

Hola que tal amigas… aquí les presento la primer historia que me animo a publicar… no soy tan buena en esto de escribir pero le hare la lucha de que sea de su agrado… b

ueno les explico un poquito sobre la historia…

_Este fic esta situado en época actual… los primeros capítulos estarán situados algunos años atrás, conforme la historia avance llegara el año 2008 y quien sabes si el 2009… _

_El destino tiene preparado un encuentro con el amor para Candy y Albert pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles… podrán amarse sobre todas las cosas… sabrán creer uno en el otro… _

_podrán perdonar los errores de ambos… _

_Que tan difícil será vivir al lado de la persona que amas y no poder estar cerca de ella o que tan fácil será sobrevivir sin el amor de tu vida por culpa de un error…_

_Un amor que nace a primera vista… podrá ser eterno…??_

_SALUDOS_

_MACHEL ANDREW_


	2. Capitulo 1 Inicio

_Nota: Este fic esta situado en época actual… los primeros capítulos estarán situados algunos años atrás, conforme la historia avance llegara el año 2008 y quien sabes si el 2009…_

… …_Al despertar__… __…_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era un hermoso día de verano… después de varios días de lluvia, esa mañana amanecía con un cielo despejado dando pie a un clima muy cálido en la ciudad de los vientos… esa misma mañana en una de las casas de la av. N. Avers una joven dormía plácidamente hasta que….

Toc… Toc… -Candy!!!... hija tienes que levantarte ya es algo tarde…- llamando a la puerta de la joven… -Candy ya casi dan las 7:00…- sin recibir contestación la mujer de mediana edad entro a la habitación para despertar a su perezosa sobrina de 21 años... llego hasta un lado de su cama y comenzó a moverla… esa era su tarea de "diario" hacer que esa chiquilla se pusiera de pie… unos momentos después…

-5 min. Tía… por favor- balbució la joven al tomar su sabana y cubrir su rostro…

-Nada de 5 min pequeña bribona… ya es hora de levantarte… recuerda que tienes que ir ayudar a Annie en su negocio… - le contesto la mujer con fingido tono de enojo…

La joven asomo su rostro entre sus sabanas emitiendo a su tía un gran bostezo… … - Esta bien tía… ya voy… perdón pero estaba soñando tan hermoso que no quería despertar…- dijo antes de regalarle una hermosa sonrisa…

-Al parecer a diario tienes hermosos sueños, ya que nunca te quieres levantar…- dijo la mujer antes de soltar la risa… ante tal comentario la joven se sonrojo y bajo la mirada… -pero anda ya ponte de pie y deja de soñar con ese príncipe que ronda tus sueños desde niña… - fue el ultimo comentario de parte de la tía antes de salir de la habitación de la rubia…

Candy salió de su cama y se dirigió a su closet… saco unos jeans negros y una blusa de botones al frente, manga corta color beige, coloco las prendas sobre su cama junto con su ropa interior y un par de cómodos mocasines negros… ese era el uniforme que utilizaba los días en que iba a trabajar en el negocio de su mejor amiga Annie... pero antes de cerrar las puertas de su closet logro ver dentro un hermoso cofre donde guardaba sus mas valiosos tesoros… su mirada se lleno de lagrimas al recordar el día que sus padres en su octavo cumpleaños le habían dado de regalo un pequeño cofre de madera finamente tallada, en la parte superior tenia una rosa labrada y entrelazado en su tallo un listón donde tenia sus iníciales… Por unos minutos su mente vago hacia el pasado… ese pasado que añoraba con toda su alma…

Candy tenia ya 13 años viviendo con su tía… a sus escasos 8 años en un frio invierno murieron sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, su único familiar era su tía María hermana de su padre… quien en el momento de ver a su sobrina desamparada renuncio a tomar los hábitos para poder cuidar de ella… en todos estos años María ha sido como su madre y padre a la vez… aun cuando Candy extrañaba con todo su ser a sus papas… vivir junto a su tía era vivir en un hogar… en su hogar…

-Candy el desayuno casi esta listo, apúrate niña!!!!!- se escucho una voz proveniente de la planta baja de la casa…

-bajo en un momento tía…- logro decir al salir de sus pensamientos… después entro al cuarto de baño, unos minutos al salir se vistió, peino… se maquillo de manera muy natural solo un poco de glose en los labios y rímel en las pestañas… se dirigió corriendo al comedor donde le esperaba un desayuno que devorar… ya que su estomago le reclamaba algo de comida…

-Hija por dios… por que comes tan rápido te vas ahogar…- le decía su tía con cara de diversión por ver el apetito de la jovencita…

-perdón pero ya es tarde y no es justo que deje algo de esta rica comida…- decía la joven rubia aun con la boca llena de comida…

-Candy compórtate no hables…-no termino de decir cuando vio como su niña se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación…

-Tía no tengo tiempo voy asearme… por mi bolso y me voy… Annie me esta esperando…- dijo antes de dibujar una sonrisa para aquella buena mujer que tanto la quería.

Fuera de la casa estaba un hermoso deportivo negro que Annie le había prestado por unos días… Candy subió al el, coloco sus pertenencias en el asiento trasero y se puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de echar andar aquel hermoso automóvil… -"Me pregunto cuando podre tener un carrito como este"- ese era su loco pensamiento mientras iniciaba su viaje. Media hora mas tarde llego estaciono el auto fuero de un local no muy grande, "AB COMPUTER ZONE" es el gran anuncio que se encontraba a la entrada del local…

-Candy que bueno que llegas… te tengo una propuesta amiga…- dijo una joven morena al ver entrar a la rubia al lugar…

-Buenos días Annie… como amaneciste amiga… yo muy bien gracias por preguntar…!!! – dijo en tono de fingida indignación cruzando los brazos y volteando su rostro al lado contrario donde se encontraba la morena…

-Vamos Candy… es que te tengo una propuesta de empleo amiga y sabes que soy un poco distraída… bueno no mas que tu verdad… jajajajaja- Annie solo opto por reír al ver el rostro de su amiga al escuchar las ultimas palabras, -por eso te lo dije antes que se me fuera a olvidar- dijo la morena antes de que la joven rubia la interrumpiera.

-Aparte de que no me saludas… me insultas diciéndome distraída y además me estas corriendo de tu negocio… esto no puede ser que mi amiga me este haciendo todo esto- balbució Candy con un rostro de gran seriedad…

-Candy… Candy solo es un empleo… eres mala sabes… yo que quiero que progreses y tu no lo aceptas….- balbuciera la morena…

-esta bien Annie… dime de que se trata…- dijo la Candy al tomar asiento frente al pequeño mostrador de la tienda…

-Estaba platicando ayer con Archie…- logro decir antes de ser interrumpida por la joven frente a ella…

-Eso no es novedad amiga… ya que a diario vez a tu noviecito jajajajaja…- indago Candy soltando una carcajada al ver como el rostro de su amiga enrojeció…

-Déjame hablar… te decía que Archie me conto que en hay una vacante en la corporativo Andrew y te consiguió una entrevista amiga… - decía la morena y al ver que su amiga no tenia intención de interrumpirla (como siempre lo hacia) prosiguió…- Candy el trabajo es en sistemas… es para llevar la coordinación de todo el edificio central así como las estaciones que tienen en diversas partes del país amiga… que dices… te animas???...- pregunto con un tono de duda ya que el solo ver que el rostro de su amiga se veía confundido….

Candy analizaba cada palabra de su amiga…. Trabajar en la corporativo de los Andrew que era una de las familias mas ricas del país era la gran oportunidad de su vida… en ese momento también pensó en todo lo que había batallado en conseguir una beca para poder estudiar una carrera universitaria ya que el sueldo de su tía junto con lo que ganaba ella cuidando niños los fines de semana, apenas y alcanzaba para el gasto de la casa… hasta que el padre de Annie le ofreció un trato… el pagaría sus estudios aun cuando no pedía que ella le pagara nada, sabia que la chica no aceptaría así que le ofreció trabajar por las tardes de asistente en su despacho. Así Candy estudio Ingeniería en sistemas de cómputo junto con su amiga Annie… Aun cuando el sueño de Candy era estudiar medicina tampoco quería abusar de la generosidad del padre de su amiga….

Candy dirigió sus ojos a la morena con un solo pensamiento… ya era hora de buscar algo mejor… ya era hora de regresarle a su tía un poco de lo que había hecho por ella… – Annie y cuando es mi cita…- logro decir antes de brindarle su característica sonrisa….

-Si tu lo quieres hoy… ahorita le hablo a Archie para que te este esperando y te lleve con el encargado de recursos humanos, llévate el auto para que llegues rápido Candy- decía la morena al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono...

-Gracias amiga... entonces te dejo… dile a Archie que cuando este fuera del lugar le marcare a su móvil… nos vemos al rato…- antes de salir Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y salió corriendo como si fuera una niña que iba a buscar un juguete nuevo…

-Suerte Candy!!!!!!!- grito la morena al ver alejarse a Candy en el auto…

-Suerte hermana!!...- dijo para si… Candy para ella fue la Hermana que nunca tuvo, un pasado en común las unía desde niñas… Annie recordaba como eran sus primeros años de infancia en el Hogar de Pony, ella había sido abandonada el mismo día que Candy… cuando eran muy pequeñitas Candy fue adoptado por la Familia White que eran de clase media, aun cuando no contaban con una gran fortuna le ofrecían una familia digna a la pequeña, era un joven matrimonio que al ver a la pequeña de ojos verdes quedaron encantados con ella, aun cuando se la llevaron del hogar de Pony… a la pequeña Candy le encantaba ir a jugar con los niños de hay en especial con su hermana… poco tiempo después la Familia Britter que pertenecían a la clase alta de Chicago, adopto a la pequeña Annie… pero el cariño de las dos pequeñas logro hacer que naciera una gran amistad entre los White y los Britter aun cuando eran de posiciones sociales muy distintas.

Al paso de los años Annie se convirtió en una hermosa joven… morena clara… alta y esbelta figura, unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello obscuro, sus facciones son muy finas y su excelente gusto al vestir hace que se vea realmente bella.

Y Candy… es de tez blanca… en su rostro aun se podían notar sobre su pequeña nariz respingaba unas cuantas pecas… sus ojos parecían un par de esmeraldas, el cabello de la chica pareciera una cascada de rizos dorados que enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro, delgado y bien marcado cuerpo lo que hacia notorio el ejercicio constante de la chica.

Annie recordó la vez que le dijo a sus padres que quería ser mas independiente… nunca supo de donde saco el valor para hacerlo… pero lo que si sabe es que su "hermana" siempre la apoyo…

Flash Black

La mirada de Annie estaba fija en la alfombra del lujoso despacho del Sr. Britter… sin levantar su mirada…

-Padre tengo un dinero ahorrado y con el quiero abrir un negocio pequeño- dijo Annie con un tono de timidez…

-Y que negocio quieres poner hija…- dijo aquel hombre un tanto divertido al ver como a su pequeña hija la invadía el miedo…

-Sera de Asesorías en sistemas padre… Candy me ayudara mientras ella consigue un empleo, le propuse que nos asociáramos y no quiso… dice que se quiere abrir camino por ella misma…- parloteo la joven aun sin apartar la mirada de la alfombra…

El Sr. Britter se levanto de su sillón y camino hacia su pequeña hija…

-Querida no tienes por que temer… sabes que siempre te apoyare y por tu mamá no te preocupes yo hablare con ella… pero solo te pido una cosa Annie- dijo mientras la chica fijaba su mirada en el rostro de su padre – si necesitas ayuda cariño sabes que aquí estaré, siempre podrás acudir a tu viejo padre…- al terminar le regalo una sonrisa y son pensarlo dos veces la joven lo abrazo…

Fin Flash Black

El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que la voz de un joven se escucho…

-Si amor que pasa…- decía Archie a su novia…

-Hola mi amor solo para avisarte que Candy va en camino, me dijo que en cuanto llegara te marcaria…

-Estaré al pendiente… cualquier cosa te aviso pero creo que esta noche festejaremos que la gatita tiene nuevo trabajo…

-Eso esperemos amor… bueno te dejo acaba de llegar un cliente, hasta al rato, besos…

-esta bien… te busco para ir a comer juntos no se te olvide… hasta entonces…

Mientras tanto…

Un hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro aquel pequeño pasillo de quinto piso dirigiéndose a paso firme a la puerta marcada con el numero 24… era un edificio de 8 pisos de departamentos de clase media, cada planta tenia 6 pequeños pero cómodos departamentos…

Pronto termino su recorrido y toco la puerta buscada… donde lo esperaba un joven de bellos ojos azules… no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando salieran los dos de aquel edificio rumbo a corporativo Andrew…

En el camino que para el portador de aquellos ojos celestes fue eterno… para el era ir en camino a la perdida de su apreciada libertad… era empezar a vivir como los demás querían que viviera, como lo dictaba la sociedad según su familia, para su pesar provenía de una familia chapeada a la antigua… con costumbres pasadas de moda… ideas contradictorias a las de el… su único consuelo era lograr cambiar esos idealismos tontos y lograr por fin un futuro distintos para los que pronto serian su responsabilidad... los miembros de la familia Andrew… recordaba la conversación que días atrás había tenido con George su fiel amigo y protector que iba en ese momento justo a su lado….

Flash black

-William es hora que empieces a conocer mas de los negocios familiares… y por eso he pensado en que entres a trabajar en alguno de los departamentos así conoces a los empleados y también conoces las actividades del corporativo… eso te ayudara a estar listo para pronto tomar las riendas de los negocios- decía el moreno sabiendo el desagrado que le causaba al joven pensar en ser la cabeza de la familia Andrew…

Con un gesto de fastidio en su rostro y una fingida resignación a perder su libertad el joven acepto la propuesta… -Esta bien… empezare cuando me digas pero solo te pido que nadie sepa que soy un Andrew así que usare otro apellido… no se tal vez Albert Robertson y mi segunda petición es que mientras no se sepa que soy William A. Andrew seguiré viviendo en mi departamento, no quiero lujos… seguiré viviendo de forma sencilla…-

-Es un trato William… entonces inicias la semana que viene yo pasare por ti…- se despidió del rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo ya que para el moreno ese muchacho era como su propio hijo…

Fin Flash Black

Todo el camino Albert iba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la entrada del edificio aun cuando era extremadamente lujoso… para el rubio simplemente era frio, sin vida… al entrar por la enorme puerta de cristal respiro profundamente, hecho un vistazo a todo su alrededor y se percato que a su entrada al lugar todo el personal lo observo como un bicho raro… el portero les dio la bienvenida y el sintió como la bienvenida al inicio de una vida monótona… solo unos pasos adentro y de nuevo volvía a sentir un vuelco inesperado en esa nueva vida al casi chocar con una joven rubia que distraídamente iba de salida de aquel lugar… en tan solo un instante el verde esmeralda y el azul celeste de los ojos de ambos rubios se cruzaron haciendo que ambos sintieran una especie de electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos… en sus mentes una bella confusión nació y en sus corazones un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones se descubrieron en ese momento… -acaso es cierto que existe el amor a primera vista…???- era la pregunta que los dos jóvenes se hacían después de tan agradable encuentro...

Continuara… …

Notas del autor:

Hola chicas bueno aquí tienen el primer capitulo de esta historia… espero y sea de su agrado ya que llevo tiempo planeándola… aunque no soy muy buena redactando hago el intento, por favor me encantaría recibir sus comentarios sobre la historia sean buenos, malos o regulares ya que me servirán de mucho para poder mejorarla….

Saludos…

Machel Andrew


	3. Capitulo 2 Reencuentro

_Nota: Este fic esta situado en época actual… los primeros cap__í__tulos estar__á__n situados algunos a__ñ__os atr__á__s, conforme la historia avance llegara el a__ñ__o 2008 y quien sabes si el 2009…_

……_Al despertar__…__…_

_**Capitulo 2**_

En tan solo un instante los ojos verde esmeralda y el azul celeste de los ojos de ambos rubios se cruzaron haciendo que ambos sintieran una especie de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo… en sus mentes una bella confusión nació y en sus corazones un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones se descubrieron en ese momento… -acaso es cierto que existe el amor a primera vista…???- era la pregunta que los dos se hacían después de tan agradable encuentro...

-Esta noche es hermosa…- pensaba la rubia mientras miraba el firmamento por la ventana de su recamara… -Quien será???... acaso trabaja en la corporación también???...-murmuraba entre dientes y decía también por que a partir de esa mañana ella era ya una empleada del lugar aunque oficialmente iniciaría en dos días como Coordinadora de Sistemas… asi que al salir de aquel edificio iba pensando en lo contenta que se pondría su tía cuando le diera la nueva buena… pero antes tenia que ir con Annie por que sabia que la chica estaría impaciente…

Así que casi corriendo se dirigió a la salida del como ella lo nombraba "El imperio Andrew"...- como es que no lo vi… por poco y terminamos tirados los dos… creo que no hubiera sido tan malo al final de cuentas…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante -terminar en el suelo junto a el… por dios Candy que estas pensando…- se reprocha al instante por sus pensamientos…- pero que ojos tan bellos tiene…!!! - suspiro profundamente con ese ultimo pensamiento siendo consiente que no solo pensaba en los bellos ojos de aquel extraño… -todo ese hombre es bello…!!!- volvió a soltar otro suspiro antes de cerrar su ventana e irse a dormir… la chica en realidad estaba exhausta después de salir de donde seria su nuevo empleo se dirigió al negocio de Annie donde se encontró con su amiga al borde de la angustia por no saber que paso con la rubia…

Flash Black

-Annie…. Me dieron el trabajo amiga… estoy feliz…- decía la rubia mientras le daba un tremendo abrazo a su querida amiga…

-Felicidades amiga… Pero cuéntame que paso- balbuceaba la morena impaciente de saber todo sobre la entrevista….

Fin Flash Black

Así fue como Candy le conto que al llegar al lugar fue recibida por Archie y la llevo al Depto. de Recursos Humanos donde el Lic. Thomas Anderson quien era ya un hombre mayor y con muy buen sentido del humor... aun cuando estaba muy nerviosa poco a poco logro controlarse y sin darse cuenta termino siendo ella misma siempre ocurrente, risueña, entrometida... A Thomas le pareció una joven muy simpática y preparada demás de muy bonita y lo contagio con su alegría así que sin pensarlo mucho el viejo Anderson la contrato creyendo que le haría bien la jovialidad de esa niña a la corporación.

Las chicas llamaron a Archie y se quedaron de ver en un restaurante cercano al local de Annie, pero antes de ir al sitio fueron a la casa de Candy donde le dio la noticia a su tía y la invitaron a comer junto con los chicos así todos festejarían el nuevo empleo de la rubia… y toda la tarde compartieron risas y bromas. Candy sencillamente estaba feliz por que en esos momentos sentía que su familia estaba completa…

Pero cuando llego la noche y Candy tuvo la oportunidad de pensar un poco en ese día volvió a pensar en el buen mozo portador de unos ojos azules… que hasta en sus sueños lo encontró…

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad… …

-Que misterios guardara esta noche tan bella…- pensaba Albert al contemplar el cielo estrellado… - Sera un misterio similar al que esconden esas hermosas esmeraldas…- decía al tiempo que cerraba los ojos… -Candy…- murmuro al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana…

Flash Back

Después de casi chocar con la rubia… George pudo observar como la mirada de Albert se transformo por completo ante la visión de aquel ángel…

-William esta bien…

-Quien es ella George, la conoces…

-No, aun cuando creo verla visto en otro lugar... no logro recordar donde pero que yo sepa no es parte del corporativo, tal vez estuvo de visita nada mas…

-Ya entiendo…- dijo un poco decepcionado

Subieron hasta la oficina del viejo Thomas… donde se lo presento al rubio… el Sr. Anderson sabia a la perfección quien era en realidad Albert y le brindo su ayuda para que no se supiera la verdadera identidad del joven… pero mientras los dos hombres mayores hablaban, Albert seguía pensando en la rubia de la planta baja y en un movimiento sin cuidado tiro unos papeles del escritorio de Thomas… empezó a juntarlos rápidamente hasta ver dentro de una de las carpetas la fotografía de ella… leyó el nombre y su rostro se ilumino con una leve sonrisa…

-Perdón Sr. Anderson pero ella trabaja aquí…???- dijo al viajo señalando la foto en el folder…

-Empezara en un par de días a laborar con nosotros…- dijo Thomas sin evitar darse cuenta del brillo de los ojos del joven Andrew

-Y en que área estará ubicada??? – pregunto con sumo interés el rubio

-En sistemas…- contesto Anderson

George por un instante observo la pequeña fotografía en la solicitud de empleo… resultándole familiar su rostro -Ya recuerdo, ella es la Srita Candy amiga del joven Archie…-

-Sr. Anderson me permitiría tomar esto…- dijo señalando la fotografía de la rubia

-Adelante…- se limito a decir Thomas… se encontraba encantado de ver el interés del rubio por esa linda niña que tanto le había simpatizado…

Fin Flash Back

-Creo que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar…- susurro antes de ir a su recamara…

Y así paso el siguiente día algo ajetreado, fue un rato al negocio de Annie, de hay su amiga la acompaño a comprar algo de ropa que necesitaría para su nuevo empleo, ordeno un poco su recamara y ayudo a su tía con los deberes de la casa, hasta que volvió a caer rendida, además esta vez no quería desvelarse por que quería llegar temprano al imperio…

Las horas de sueño se le hicieron cortas… por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba ya lista antes de que María llegara a tocar su puerta… estaba nerviosa eso no lo podía dudar… pero no lo demostraría, tenia que ser firme y mostrarse segura de si misma ante el personal que estaría a su mando. Bajo y toma su desayuno tranquilamente mientras su tía la observaba pensando en lo hermosa que se veía, la chica llevaba puesta una blusa del color verde de botones al frente manga tres cuartos y un bello traba sastre blanco acompañado por unas zapatillas con un tacón muy cómodo del color dela blusa, su cabello lo recogió en una coleta alta, su maquillaje era solo un poco de brillo labial y delineador y sombras en sus ojos.

-Te vez muy bien hija

-Gracias tía, este es uno de los trajes que escogió Annie- dijo la joven recordando como su amiga le había regalado varios trajes que dijo le harían falta para sus actividades en el trabajo, aun cuando la rubia no quería que gastara, la morena le dijo que luego cuando recibiera su sueldo podría pagárselo pero la rubia sabia que su amiga no aceptaría el dinero aun así acepto ya que sabia que no tenia ningún atuendo adecuado para su nuevo puesto en un lugar tan importante.

Se levanto de su asiento y fue a su cuarto… se vio en el espejo y sonrió al sentirse muy bien al ver su reflejo –No me veo tan mal..- murmuro antes de tomar su bolso y bajar de nuevo.

-Tía ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde…

-Cuídate mucho mi niña y buena suerte…

La rubia tomo un taxi para dirigirse a su destino, todo el camino pensó en como seria su nuevo jefe, si se llevaría bien con el, pero sin darse cuanta a su mente volvió el recuerdo del extraño de ojos azules… -trabajaras hay…??? te volveré a ver???- eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente hasta que el taxi se paro frente al enorme edificio que era su destino… unos minutos mas tarde se encontraba en el elevador rumbo al cuarto piso, donde se encontraba el Depto. de Sistemas.

Al entrar al área noto varias oficinas y fuera de cada una de ellas había un pequeño escritorio aun estaban casi todos vacios a excepción de uno donde se encontraba una joven su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los hombros era castaño y lacio, morena clara y sus ojos color marrón.

-Hola buenos días te puedo ayudar en algo…- dijo a la rubia

-Buenos días- se dirigió hacia la muchacha y le extendió la mano –mi nombre es Candence White soy la nueva coordinadora de sistemas, me dijo el Sr. Anderson que me presentara hoy con el Sr. Alister Cornwell

-Mucho gusto me llamo Patricia O'Brain – dijo tomando la mano de la rubia –ahorita le aviso al ingeniero que ha llegado.

La invito a tomar asiento y en unos minutos mas le dijo que pasara, las piernas de la rubia temblaban, así que tomo aire y entro a la oficia de su jefe.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días Señorita White, me da gusto conocerla por fin…- dijo el joven que tenia frente a ella

Candy lo miro un poco dudosa, el hombre que tenia frente era un poco mas grande que ella de edad, alto, cabello castaño y ojos obscuros –como que por fin me conoce- se preguntaba la rubia

-Perdón soy un poco distraído, mi nombre es Alister Cornwell pero llámame Ster, soy hermano de Archie y el y Annie me han hablado mucho de ti Candy.

El nerviosismo de la rubia se esfumo al ver a su nuevo jefe… le pareció un joven muy simpático y empezó a sospechar que se llevarían de maravilla, además que era el cuñado de su hermanita favorita… Ster y Candy conversaron por largo rato, el la puso al tanto de los proyectos que tenían planeados para el corporativo, le dio una explicación detallada del funcionamiento de los sistemas internos de cada área de la empresa así como lo importante de mantener la comunicación constante con las estaciones que tenían tanto dentro y fuera del país.

Le mostro cual seria su oficina y le presento a Tom, que para sorpresa de Candy era un viejo conocido de infancia…

-Tom es el encargado de la cuadrilla de técnicos… el te dará los reportes de todo los trabajos referentes a sistemas que se hagan en el edificio… junto a el supervisaras cada proyecto que se presente… claro también estaré yo trabajando en conjunto con ustedes-

-Si Candy… Ster muchas veces termina haciendo el trabajo de los técnicos, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado ya que se le ocurre cada cosa... jajajajajajaja…- Tom no puedo aguantar soltar una carcajada mientras a Ster se le ruborizaba su rostro al recordar sus locos inventos fallidos…

-Tomare ese comentario en cuenta….- balbució la rubia avergonzando aun mas a su jefe, o mejor dicho su nuevo amigo Ster…

-Tengo una idea Candy… estoy instalando el equipo de un nuevo empleado… su equipo necesita estar recibiendo información constantes de los movimientos de los bancos Andrew, vamos para que empieces a familiarizarte

-Esta bien, vamos…- se despidieron de Ster y se dirigieron la otro extremo del piso donde se encontraban…

Tom le explico a grandes rasgos lo que se encargaban en aquel departamento hasta llegar al modulo donde se encontraban haciendo las instalaciones… el chico intento a entrar a la red del edificio pero no marcaba ninguna conexión…

-Tom donde esta el Switch para ir a checar si tiene algún falso…-

- Se encuentre muy alto para ti Candy

-Tomo la escalera

El joven sabia que la chica era testaruda…así la recordaba al pensar en su niñez en el Hogar de Pony…- esta bien… entra por esa puerta- señalando una puerta de madera –Al fondo en la parte de arriba hay una repisa y hay esta el Switch… hay mismo encontraras una escalera…

La joven se dirigió al lugar sin percatarse que alguien mas siguió con la mirada sus recorrido y sin pensarlo dos veces imito el camino de la rubia, cuando Albert la vio nuevamente, Candy estaba ya arriba de la escalera conectando el nodo de red, sin percatarse de la presencia del hombre comenzó a bajar pero en un descuido resbalo a lo que el rubio reacciono rápidamente

-Cuida….do!!!!!- dijo mientras corría intentando detener su caída…

La joven se estremeció al caer en brazos del portador de los ojos azules que hacia un par de días no la dejaban dormir, pero todo fue tan rápido que por un instante el joven perdió el equilibrio cayendo ella sobre el… simplemente se quedaron mudos… sus miradas se volvían a cruzar pero esta vez por mas tiempo… sus corazones palpitaban desenfrenadamente… sus pensamientos fueron nulos en el momento… hasta que fueron vueltos a la realidad por Tom que al escuchar un fuerte ruido fue a ver que pasaba…

Continuara… …

Notas del autor:

Hola de nuevo chicas… bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo… como ven siempre si terminaron cayéndose jajajaja… espero que sea de su agrado niñas espero sus comentarios niñas y de todo corazón mil gracias a todas las que leyeron el primer capitulo … saludos amigas…

Besos…

Machel Andrew


	4. Capitulo 3 La busqueda

……_Al despertar__…__…_

_**Capitulo 3**_

La joven se estremeció al caer en brazos del portador de los ojos azules que hacia un par de días no la dejaban dormir, pero todo fue tan rápido que por un instante el joven perdió el equilibrio cayendo ella sobre el… simplemente se quedaron mudos… sus miradas se volvían a cruzar pero esta vez por mas tiempo… sus corazones palpitaban desenfrenadamente… sus pensamientos fueron nulos en el momento… hasta que fueron vueltos a la realidad por Tom que al escuchar un fuerte ruido fue a ver que pasaba…

-Candy!!!... te encuentras bien???...- decía Tom mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a incorporarse….

-Lo siento mucho…- murmuro la rubia ignorando por completo la pregunta de recién llegado… su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado y su mirada ahora se dirigía a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera bellos ojos azules…

Albert se adelanto a Tom y ayudo a Candy a levantarse al tiempo que el mismo lo hacia… con un repentino brillo en su mirada y una gran sonrisa, veía con atención cada movimiento de la rubia, le divertía mucho ver lo apenada que estaba pero a la vez sentía ternura y una extraña atracción hacia ella…

-No se preocupe señorita… - dijo al estar completamente de pie -esta lastimada…? no le duele nada…?- pregunto acercándose a ella para inspeccionar uno de los brazos de la joven el cual parecía molestarle… pero al sentir de nuevo la cercanía de sus cuerpos ambos rubios se estremecieron…

-So…Solo es… un… golpe leve- titubeó la rubia

-Pero veo que le duele… aunque es cierto es leve pronto estarás bien pequeña…- dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la de ella al lograr revisar el brazo de Candy…

-Gracias…- se limito a decir avergonzada

En ese momento Tom los observaba detenidamente… le causaba mucha gracia ver a Candy sonrojada de esa manera… jamás en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el Hogar de Pony la había visto tan intimidada como ahora… se notaba a leguas que la causa era ese hombre que tenia frente a ella…

-Jefe estas bien???- dijo Tom en un tono de voz algo alto ya que solo así lograría sacar ese par de la burbuja donde se encontraban…

-Eh… Sii… Tom

-Jefe creo que le debes una a Albert…- decía con el rostro divertido….

-Albert??- pregunto la chica volviendo a plantar sus ojos en el rubio

-Si perdón pero no me eh presentado… mi nombre es Albert Robertson- le tendió la mano regalándole una bella sonrisa…

-Mucho gusto Sr. Robertson… Candence White para servirle…- la rubia respondió dándole la mano también pero un movimiento la sorprendió, cuando menos imaginaba él tomo su mano y la levanto sutilmente para dirigirla a sus labios… dejando un leve beso en ella… Candy sintió arder su piel al contacto con los labios de aquel hombre… sus ojos se volvieron a perder en el inmenso mar azul de su mirar sintiendo que el mundo se detenía por completo… Pero ella no era la única que se sentía de esa manera… Albert pensaba en un nuevo pretexto para poder prolongar la cercanía de la rubia… una extraña sensación recorría su ser… pero no se adelantaría a suponer eventos, dejaría que las cosas se dieran poco a poco…

-Jefe… no crees que sea nueva idea que invites a comer a Albert para que le agradezcas su ayuda…- Volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de los rubios

-No es necesario que me agradezca nada Srita White, pero… bueno me gustaría saber si quisiera ir a comer hoy conmigo…- no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenia de poder invitarla algún lugar esa tarde pensaba el rubio

Nerviosamente la joven contesto… - Primero no me digas Srita White, si no Candy…- hizo una pausa – segundo… - dudando un poco su respuesta… -en verdad le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi… pero… creo que hoy no será posible ir a comer por que me esperan en casa… -dijo sabiendo que era una gran mentira ya que le había dicho a su tía que tal vez comería en algún restaurante cercano al corporativo…

-Esta bien Candy… pero mi invitación seguirá en pie… a por cierto llámame Albert…-la sonrisa que le regalo al terminar de hablar la hipnotizo por completo solo logro asentir con un leve movimiento de su cabeza…

La rubia se despido de su "recién" conocido y se marcho junto a Tom a su oficina…

Las horas pasaron lentas después de tan inesperado reencuentro… mientras que Tom le comentaba a Candy algunos de los proyectos que ya estaban en proceso, la mente de ella estaba aun situada al lado de "Albert"… repetía su nombre en su mente miles de veces… ese nombre que parecía endulzar todo con tan solo mencionarlo… también rondaban por su mente algunas otras preguntas con respuestas muy obvias que aun no podía o mejor dicho no quería aceptar…. _- ¿Qué es lo que siento?, ¿Por qué no puedo apartarlo de mi mente?, ¿Qué fue lo que sentí cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel?... tranquila Candy no te dejes engañar por una imagen angelical… -_ pensaba la rubia sin prestar la mas mínima atención de las palabras de Tom…

Pero ella no era la única que se encontraba en una dimensión paralela a la realidad ya que cierto rubio se encontraba en la misma situación que la chica…

-Albert te encuentras bien!!!.... Albert que tienes- decía George algo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo… -William… escúchame…- le dijo al sacudirlo levemente para sacarlo de su trance…

-Si… Que decías???..- pregunto confundido al mirar hacia el moreno…

-olvídalo muchacho veo que estas en las nubes… solo quisiera saber porque o por quien…- esto ultimo lo menciono entre una risita burlona

-No George, te equivocas… estaba… mmmm… como explicar?... estaba en el paraíso… solo eso… en mi paraíso…- recordando los breves momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de sentir la cercanía de la rubia.

Su compañero y amigo no entendió ni una sola palabra… pero se pudo percatar fácilmente del nuevo brillo de sus ojos del rubio y su sorpresivo cambio de humor… solo opto por sonreírle y recordarle que ya era hora de retirarse… señalándole que el reloj situado frente a el daba las 6:30 pm.

Londres…

Un hombre alto y delgado… tu piel blanca y ojos obscuros, vestido con un elegante uniforme negro caminaba en el largo pasillo de uno de los pisos de aquella enorme y fría mansión… dirigiéndose a la puerta que se encontraba al final del corredor – Toc… Toc… - toco la puerta antes de abrirla….

-Si… adelante Román…- dentro de la habitación se encontraba un joven muy apuesto, las delicadas facciones de su rostro lo hacían verse realmente guapo… pero su mirada era profunda y muy triste… sabia que solo podía ser Román su mayordomo el que lo interrumpiera cuando se encontraba en su estudio personal…

-Señor, acaba de llegar el investigador… al parecer le trae algunas novedades…

-Gracias Román, por favor pásalo al despacho de mi padre y dile que en 10 minutos estaré con el…- el hombre que lo miraba desde la entrada del lugar solo asintió y sin decir mas palabras se dio la vuelta dejando de nuevo solo al joven que en cuanto lo supo lejos respiro profundamente… y dirigió su mirada a la ventana inundando su profunda mirara con la hermosa vista del jardín de su hogar… el leve viento que entraba rozo suavemente su rostro e hizo que cerrara sus ojos y en su mente solo paso el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda… un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría… Sacudió despacio su cabeza y dirigió sus pasos a la salida de la habitación, recorrió el mismo pasillo que Román hace unos momentos camino y a su paso observo los retratos de sus antepasados colgando de las altas paredes… bajo las escaleras y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de cedro labrada del despacho, al entrar observo a un hombre regordete y de mediana estatura que lo esperaba…

-Buenas Noches Sr. Meller…- dijo antes de darle la mano a su visita y sentarse en la enorme silla situada tras el escritorio…

-Buenas noches señor…- dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia

-Tome asiento por favor…- dijo señalando una de sillas que se encontraba frente a su escritorio o mejor dicho frente al escritorio de su padre… - gusta algo de tomar…-

-No gracias señor…- dijo Meller al tiempo que se sentaba…

-Y que lo trae por aquí, me comenta Román que al parecer me trae novedades??

-Si señor… la hemos encontrado al fin…- dijo esto ultimo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro…

Los ojos del joven destellaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo un tenue brillo… un brillo causado por la esperanza que nacía en su ser gracias a las palabras de Patrick Meller…

-Estas seguro que es la misma persona???- preguntaba entusiasmado…

-Si estoy seguro, todo coincide… mire aquí le traigo unas fotos que logramos tomarle hace unos días…- dijo al sacar de su saco un sobre y extendiéndolo al joven frente a el.... este tomo temeroso aquel sobre y con manos vacilantes lo abrió y saco su contenido… eran cerca de 15 fotografías las cuales examino una por una… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin importar que Patrick se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que embargaban su alma…

En una de las fotografías se podía ver de cerca el rostro de una joven rubia y cabello rizado… pero lo que capto mas su atención fueron los ojos de la chica… eran verdes, hermosamente verdes como unas esmeraldas… era ella… -_por fin te encontré_- pensaba mientras repasaba de nuevo cada fotografía…

-Señor perdón que lo interrumpa… pero hay mismo en ese sobre encontrara un informe con los datos de donde puede encontrarla… ella esta en América… en Chicago para ser exactos… también encontrara una bitácora con las actividades de la señorita en estas ultimas semanas, esta actualizada hasta el día de hoy… tengo gente vigilándola y me mandan constantemente reportes por si llega a suceder algún cambio en su vida….

-Muchas Gracias Patrick… pero por favor sigue atento a sus movimientos ya que antes de ir por ella necesito preparar el terreno aquí… no quiero que mi padre sospeche de mis planes… además te pido que seas muy discreto…

-Cuente con ello señor y seguiremos vigilándola no se preocupe…

-Gracias de nuevo… y mantenme informado…

-Así lo hare… entonces me despido… que tenga buenas noches…. – dijo Meller tendiéndole la mano

-Magnifica noche diría yo…- Tomo la mano del hombre y esbozó una sonrisa que nunca antes se le había visto en ese bello rostro…

Cuando el joven se encontró de nuevo solo subió a su habitación y se dejo caer perezosamente en su cama… coloco los brazos bajo su nuca y cerro los ojos al tiempo que respiraba profundamente… de nuevo abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia su ventana… esta vez la visión que tenia de la luna se le hizo bellísima… ninguna noche anterior a esa había parecido tan perfecta aquella hermosa luna llena… bueno si hubo una vez… el día que vio por primera vez aquellas esmeraldas…

-Pronto estaremos juntos… - murmuro antes de volver a cerrar los ojos…

Y así los meses pasaron y Candy día a día se adaptaba y controlaba mas fácil cada uno de los proyectos de la corporación… pero también cada día pensaba mas en Albert… desde aquel percance donde había estado entre sus fuertes brazos… la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre… además de la rosa que diario dejaba para ella y el sin fin de tarjetas que ya había coleccionado… cada una de ellas con un mensaje distinto… se sentía muy alagaba pero ala vez un poco asustada… ese mañana en especial la nota había sido diferente ya que hacia 3 meses desde la vez que la había invitado a comer y después de eso nunca volvió a mencionar alguna nueva invitación hasta ese ahora…

_Querida Candy:_

_Se que es extraño pero no encuentro palabras para decirte que salgas conmigo este fin de semana… podemos ir a donde tu quieras… por favor esta vez no rechaces esta invitación pequeña…_

_Siempre tuyo… _

_Albert_

En verdad lo joven no sabia que contestar… así que le pediría opinión a su mejor amiga… no dudo mucho después de haber leído la nota y le hablo a Annie para invitarla a comer a un pequeño restaurante cercano al Imperio Andrew…

Pronto llego la hora de la comida y Candy se encontró con la morena afuera del corporativo… y juntas se dirigieron al local… tomaron asiento y pidieron algo de comer y mientras esperaban…

-Que te sucede Candy… te veo preocupada…??

-Es que… bueno… lo que pasa es que Albert me invito a salir y no se que contestarle…

Annie sonrió recordando todo lo que su amiga en estos meses le a contado acerca de aquel hombre tan perfecto que su amiga siempre describía.

-Pero que es lo que te preocupa… solo dile que si, se que te encanta… no lo niegues…

-Annie no niego que me gusta, mejor dicho me encanta… pero tengo miedo…

La morena entendía a la perfección el doble sentido de las palabras de su amiga…

-Candence White… por que una vez te fue mal… no quiere decir que de nuevo vuelva a pasar… tienes que darte una oportunidad… - dijo casi en tono de suplica

-Pero si pasa lo mismo que paso con Terry… si se va como el se fue… Annie tu sabes lo que sufrí cuando el se fue a buscar su camino… tu sabes lo difícil que se me hizo vivir sin el… antes pedía a gritos que regresara… pero ahora….ahora no necesito verlo ya…

-Entonces señorita White no entiendo por que te niegas a darte una oportunidad con Albert… piénsalo bien amiga…

Suspiro profundamente la rubia… – Lo hare… esta vez aceptare su invitación… -

-Candy has pensado que pasaría si algún día el vuelve a buscarte…

-Si lo eh pensado…

-y que harías???

-No regresaría con el, ya eligió un camino diferente al mío...

-Que sientes por el amiga??

-No te puedo decir que lo odio… pero tampoco lo amo… ahora comprendo que solo era una ilusión… un amor de adolescentes… guardare un bello recuerdo de esa época y nada mas… y si algún día nos encontramos creo que el sentirá lo mismo que yo… solo cariño

-Me alegra escucharte hablar así…

Londres…

-Román… quiero que te encargues de la remodelación de la habitación continua a la mía… pronto ella estará aquí

-Señor cuando piensa traerla…

-En seis meses más… esperare a que mi padre viaje a Escocia…

-Aun no entiendo por que no hace participe de su padre en sus planes

-Por que no se que pasara realmente Román y si las cosas no salen como deseo para que hacerle participe de mis planes fracasados, creo que no es conveniente que lo sepa…

-La señorita es muy bella… - dijo el hombre observando una fotografía de la rubia…

-Si… Candy es hermosa… tal y como la recuerdo…

Chicago…

Candy tomo el teléfono al llegar a su oficina y marco la extensión de Albert… sonó una… dos… tres… cuatro veces el timbre y no contestaba cuando iba a colgar…

-Si diga…

-Hola Albert… mmmm… pensé que no estabas…

-Discúlpame por favor… iba entrando cuando escuche el timbre…

-No hay problema… solo te hablo para aceptar tu invitación…

-Gracias Candy…- dijo en un suspiro poco audible

-Pero… no se me ocurre a donde ir…

-Te parece bien ir de picnic…

Candy sonrió –Me parece perfecto….

-Entonces esta tarde te llevo a tu casa y así sabré donde pasar por ti mañana…

-Esta bien…. Entonces te espero en la entrada…

-No… mejor pasare por tu oficina, así que espérame…

-si lo hare…

-Hasta pronto pequeña…

-Hasta pronto

Candy colgó el auricular y opto por revisar los pendientes para fin de mes así la tarde se pasaría mas rápido… lo que ella quería es que las horas volaran y pronto el reloj diera las 6:30… estaba emocionada el hombre que ella amaba… por que por fin había aceptado que estaba locamente enamorada de el, pasaría por ella para ponerse de acuerdo en la cita que tenían mañana… su primer cita… como seria???, habría otras citas aparte de la que se aproximaba… o ya no habría ninguna mas… el me amara igual que yo???... se hacia pregunta tras pregunta la rubia…

Pero para Albert las cosas fueron distintas ya que tuvo que salir del edificio para dirigirse a la lujosa Mansión Andrew… no tardo mucho en llagar a la entrada de tan bella y elegante construcción… donde ya era esperado por George.

-Buenas tardes William…

-Buena tardes y mi tía ya esta en el despacho…

-Aun esta en sus habitaciones, ahora mismo le diré que llegaste.

-Sabes de que quiere hablarme

-No lo se, para mi también es un misterio, por favor espérame en la biblioteca, iré por la señora Elroy…

-Esta bien George…- dijo esto ultimo al ver como su amigo subía las escaleras y el dirigía sus pasos a la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, estaba un poco preocupado por no saber cual era la nueva "ocurrencia" de su tía… al entrar a la habitación… encontró de frente el retrato de su padre… lo contemplo por varios segundos removiendo en su mente los vagos recuerdos que tenia de ese gran hombre…

-William!!!- escucho tras de el la voz estricta de una mujer que claramente sabia quien era…

-Tía buenas tardes… como esta usted??- dijo al dirigir la mirada a los recién llegados…

-Buenas tardes William… bueno que por lo menos no has olvidado tus modales…- parloteo sarcásticamente la mujer elegantemente vestida pero de expresión dura e inflexible…

-Tía por favor... no estoy aquí para pelear, si vine es por que usted lo pidió…

-Tengo planes para ti… pero antes toma asiento… y tu también George-

Por un instante el silencio reino en la habitación… para Albert ver a su tía sentada frente a el con su expresión fría y calculadora hacia que sus sospechas fueran las peores… conocía a esa mujer muy bien… sabia como le gustaba imponer su voluntad… sabia que esa tarde no le esperaban buenas noticias…

-Y bien tía que nuevos planes tiene???

-Esta bien William, veo que tienes prisa por saberlo…. Dentro de seis meses será tu presentación como la cabeza de la familia, ese día estarán invitadas las mejores familias del país así que espero te comportes a la altura de la situación y dejes tus aires de rebeldía atrás… además quiero que aproveches la fiesta y conozcas a una mujer digna para llevar el apellido Andrew… estos meses los ocuparas exclusivamente a los negocios, George te dará el puesto de su asistente solo para disfrazar las cosas pero realmente tu serás el que tome las decisiones de los negocios claro con la ayuda de George… - dijo sin vacilar de sus planes ante la mirada de negación de su sobrino.

En la mente del rubio retumbaban las palabras que acababa de escuchar… _-Tan pronto empezara realmente esta pesadilla… yo no quiero casarme con nadie que no… sea… Candy… pero… como hacer para que mi tía la acepte… si ella esta a mi lado podre soportar todo esto…- _se decía a si mismo mientras la mujer lo observaba a detalle…

Continuara… …

Notas de la autor:

Hola de nuevo chicas… bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo… esta vez con un poquito de misterio… quien será ese hombre que busca a la pecosa?, como será la primer cita de Albert y Candy… y que sorpresas le esperan a nuestros queridos personajes al pasar esos seis meses… espero que sea de su agrado, por fa me encantaría recibir sus comentarios serán muy importantes para mi ya que así puedo mejorar la historia… y de todo corazón mil gracias a todas las que están siguiendo mi historia…

Besos…

Machel Andrew


	5. Capitulo 4 Malos entendidos

Hola que tal chicas... primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes... por motivos de trabajo estuve con muy poco tiempo, ademas que influyo la falta de inspiración, en estos días me he puesto a escribir de nuevo y aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero y sea se su agrado, esta vez si actulizare pronto... lo prometo....

Mil gracias a todas las que han leído mi fic... y gracias por sus comentarios, tambien a todas aquellas que lo han puesto en alerta, a las lectoras anonimas, a todas les agradezcos de corazón... les mando un gran abrazo...

Machel

Al despertar _Capitulo 4_

_Nota: Este fic esta situado en época actual… los primeros capítulos estarán situados algunos años atrás, conforme la historia avance llegara el nuestro año en curso._

… …_Al despertar__… __…_

_**Capitulo 4**_

En la mente del rubio retumbaban las palabras que acababa de escuchar de boca de aquella mujer que lo crio desde pequeño, a pesar de su carácter estricto y su anticuada manera de pensar, para él esa mujer a pesar de su cara dura, era buena solo que su afán por querer lo mejor para su familia junto con la importancia que le daba al que dirán y el querer quedar bien con la "alta sociedad", le hacía cometer muchos errores con los cuales terminada dañando a quien ella decía amar…_- Tan pronto empezara realmente esta pesadilla… yo no quiero casarme con nadie que no… sea… Candy… pero… como hacer para que mi tía la acepte… si ella esta a mi lado podre soportar todo esto…- _se decía a si mismo mientras la mujer lo observaba a detalle… …

Después de la "conversación" con la Tía Abuela Elroy, Albert salió de aquella casa un poco confundido ya que no se esperaba la noticia de su próxima presentación, si bien sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que tomar las riendas de la familia, pero aun así no se sentía el todo listo para tal responsabilidad, o mejor dicho para perder su apreciada libertad. Además estaba las pretensiones de su sacrosanta tía al querer buscarle pareja y no le hacia mucha gracia…

-Cuando entenderá que yo seré quien decida con quien compartiré mi vida… ya me imagino la fila de "señoritas de buena cuna" que me quiere presentar… por dios!!! Pareciera que tuviera en frente ya un montón de jovencitas sin un buen tema de conversación, solo preocupadas por su apariencia o por los chismes de sociedad… No!!!, no eso no es lo que yo quiero para mi… yo quiero una mujer independiente, valerosa, que luche por ella misma y que no le preocupe lo que los demás digan, quiero que su mirada refleje su alma y su sonrisa sea franca, quiero una mujer que me ame por lo que soy no por lo que mi familia tiene… quiero una mujer a quien amar e idolatrar, alguien con quien despertar cada mañana del resto de mi vida y aun cuando hayamos pasado miles de amaneceres juntos, me haga sentir perdidamente enamorado de ella… pero quiero tantas cosas… que no se si algún día las tendré…

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que salió de la casona y sin rumbo fijo comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, al llegar a un parque observo a varias parejas sentadas en las bancas que rodeaban el lugar, algunas otras en el césped, algunas felices, otras enfrascadas en su conversación al parecer serias, otras parecían discutir, pero todas tenían algo en común… se miraban con amor, con un amor que no importaba si reían, tenían diferencias o algún problema al final de cuentas si lograban imponer ante todo y todos ese bello sentimiento "el amor", lograrían salir adelante, rompiendo mil barreras y logrando lo imposible, siempre juntos, uno al lado del otro, nunca uno atrás de otro… eso nunca debería de pasar, siempre tendrían que ir de la mano, los dos, enfrentando todas las situaciones en pareja, sin ser uno mas que otro, sin dejar que la armonía que une sus corazones se esfume…

Repentinamente siento un gran vacio, era como si faltara algo mas para que su ser fuera completo, pero no era ni el aire, ni el agua mucho menos alimento, ahora esas solo parecían parte de las necesidades de su cuerpo, era algo mas, algo que su alma pedía a gritos, algo o mejor dicho alguien con quien empatar su alma y junto a esa persona poder vivir un presente y forjaran un futuro…

Aun cuando ya su corazón había elegido a esa personita con quien quería compartir su vida, aun no se daba la oportunidad de averiguar si era correspondido y con ese pensamiento que se dio cuenta de cuantas horas había estaba caminando y como había olvidado su "cita" con la dueña de su vida…

-Candy…. No puede ser ya pasan de las 8:00, hace mas de una hora que debí pasar por ella… que hago ahora… como me disculpo… no tengo ni su teléfono para hablarle…

Decidió tomar el primer taxi que pasara y dirigirse a las instalaciones del corporativo, pues tenia que recoger su automóvil que aun se encontraba en el estacionamiento y lo más importante, encontrar la manera de comunicarse con cierta rubia de ojos verdes…

Definitivamente aun cuando el chofer del taxi intento llegar lo mas pronto posible a su destino, el trafico no ayudo en nada… cerca de las 9:00 llego a la puerta de aquella impecable construcción, pago el servicio y se adentro al estacionamiento por su auto, en su camino encontró al viejo portero que lo saludo con familiaridad y también algunos de los guardias de seguridad, pudo ver que todavía se encontraba parte del personal en el lugar, su sonrisa se dibujo cuando vio aun el auto de Stear, él sabia que cuando había algún problema de sistemas en una de las estaciones de la compañía o de este mismo lugar, era muy habitual que el departamento de sistemas saliera a altas horas de la noche, por un instante paso por su mente la idea de que Candy aun estuviera en su oficina o en alguno de los pisos, casi corriendo fue al elevador y subió hasta el cuarto piso, donde encontró a Paty aun sentada frente a su escritorio y a Tom platicando con la morena…

-Buenas noches…

-Oh Licenciado buenas noches, pero que hace todavía por aquí a estas horas…-dijo Paty con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Albert que tal como te va?... – parloteo Tom al estrechar la mano del rubio con mucha familiaridad

-Muy bien gracias… – dijo a Tom y dirigió su mirada a la joven…– Paty por favor ya te dije que me llames Albert recuerda que somos compañeros de trabajo…

La morena le volvió a sonreír… – Esta bien Albert

Sin pensarlo mucho pregunto – Disculpen mi interrupción… pero se encontrara aun Candy en su oficina???

-Candy se fue hace media hora – contesto Tom

- Por un momento pensé que aun la podría encontrar aquí… - La decepción del rubio fue notoria para los jóvenes

- Aun estamos aquí por que tuvimos un problema con la red de los bancos de Florida y ella se marcho en cuanto se reanudo el sistema de la estación, creo que la jefa estaba agotada ya que estuvo asesorando todo el tiempo a los técnicos vía telefónica y checando si no provenía de aquí mismo la falla, por eso en cuanto nos avisaron que el problema estaba solucionado Stear le dijo que se retirara a descansar, traía una cara la pobre…

-Te podemos ayudar en algo…???- dijo Paty al notar en Albert un velo de tristeza y desesperación

-Creo que no, esperare hasta el lunes para hablar con ella… bueno me retiro, buen fin de semana… nos vemos el lunes – dio la vuelta para salir del lugar

-Albert espera… - le llamo Paty y el volvió a ver que la joven le extendía el brazo para darle una tarjeta…- Si necesitas comunicarte con Candy aquí tienes la dirección de su casa y sus números de teléfono

-Gracias…- dijo al tomar el papel…- nos vemos...- se despidió de nuevo pero ahora en su rostro dibujaba una enorme sonrisa

-Querida Patito, que no se entere la jefa de esto o si no tendré que decirle a Stear que te cuide de ella…- dijo Tom al ver que Albert entraba a uno de los elevadores…

-Tom pero que cosas dices…-dijo la morena sonrojada al escuchar el nombre de Stear…- Además no creo que se moleste, es mas me debe un favor tu no crees…???

-Tienes razón Patito… pero si se enoja olvídate que soy tu primo por que no te defenderé eh…

-Estaba bien primito… pero se que me quieres tanto y terminaras defendiéndome…-dijo la morena al pensar en como ese chico llego a su familia y se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Tom había sido adoptado en su infancia por la familia Stick y fue cuando conoció a Paty o Patito como le dice desde niña, la mamá de Tom y el padre de Paty son hermanos, así que el chico se convirtió en el primo de la morena a quien quería como si fuera su hermana.

-Bueno primita creo que es hora de irnos o esperaras a tu casi novio o perdón digo a tu jefe…

-Por dios Tom!!!, te van a escuchar…

-Pero Paty es un secreto a voces el que ustedes dos ocultan y de verdad primita no entiendo por que debe de ser un secreto…

-Ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces, primero queremos estar seguros de que todo funcionara, además la familia de Stear es un poco especial…

-Crees que no le gustes a la estirada de su tía… Por Dios Paty!!, no le temas a esa mujer, además tu bien sabes que por necesidad no estas aquí primita si no por abrirte paso por ti misma… tal vez nuestra familia no tiene tanto dinero como la familia de Stear, pero también cuentan con buena posición social… además mi futuro primo es una persona muy sencilla y no creo que le importe lo que diga su gente…

-Pero tengo miedo que se opongan y lo que acaba de comenzar, termine así de rápido…

La mirada de la morena se entristeció y de nuevo su inseguridad renació, Tom se arrodillo frente a ella tomo sus manos antes de hablar…

-Patito… tu eres una chica muy linda, dulce, eres educada y se que lo amas con todo tu ser… y también se que el te corresponde, así que no tengas miedo… se valiente y no te sigas negando cuando el quiere presentarte ante su familia… si te sigues negando pensara que no lo quieres… así que levanta esa carita y grítale al mundo cuanto lo amas entendido…

-Lo intentare, te lo prometo…- dijo la morena regalándole una sonrisa a su primo…- Pero me llevaras a casa hoy???... Stear todavía se quedara un rato más…

-Claro primita…- dijo antes de darle un abrazo…- que harías sin mi…

Tom y Paty se despidieron de Stear antes de retirarse… todo el camino a casa de los O'Brain, Paty estuvo pensando en la reciente conversación con su primo… tenia mucha razón esta vez seria valiente y no dudaría en nada por tal de defender al amor de su vida…

Una hermosa luna y un luminoso manto de estrellas embellecía el firmamento, pero eso no bastaba para una rubia que miraba el cielo con un rostro entristecido y decepcionado, ya casi era media noche y simplemente ella no podía dormir, aun cuando su cansancio era notorio después de una semana de intenso trabajo; su mente estaba invadida por el recuerdo de la tarde anterior…

Enfadada de estar en su ventana, salió de su recamara y dirigió sus pasos hacia la planta baja… para ser mas exactos hacia "la cocina", tenia un poco de hambre ya que horas atrás se había negado a probar bocado, así que saco de su refrigerador una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate y junto con un vaso de leche, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y empezó a comer al tiempo que recordaba lo sucedido unos horas atrás…

_Flash Back_

-_Ya casi es hora de que pase por ti Candy, así que apúrate a dejar todo en orden para no hacerlo esperara…-_ pensaba la rubia - _estoy muy nerviosa… que emoción, esta noches el me llevara a casa y mañana pasaremos el día juntos…-_suspiro al pensar en las horas que esperaban junto al rubio.

Candy comenzó a tararear la letra de una bella melodía mientras terminada de ordenar montones de reportes, tantas veces repitió la canción mientras seguía sumida entre tanto papeleo que perdió la cuenta…

Toc… Toc…

-Adelante…

-Candy tenemos un problema en una de las estaciones de florida…

-Que pasa Tom…

-Se boto el sistema en la estación 4 de florida Jefe… y aun no estamos seguros si el problema es nuestro o de la estación.

-Ya hay algún equipo técnico revisando en la estación??

-Si están haya el equipo de Jimmy

-Ok Tom, dame unos minutos para checar el servidor central… da instrucciones a Jimmy, dile que reinicie el servidor de la estación, por favor toma uno de los radios para que me mantengamos contacto, estaré en la planta baja…

Candy fue y checo que el servidor estuviera funcionando y dio por hecho que el problema estaba en la estación de Florida…

Tomando el radio… - Tom… Adelante…

-Si dime jefe…

-Los servidores están funcionando correctamente, que informe tienes de la estación…

-Siguen revisando jefe… me dicen que en 10 minutos me tienen una respuesta

-Esta bien, te veo en mi oficina…

-Enterado jefe…

Candy se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto piso y en el elevador vio su reloj de pulso, marcaba ya las 7:00, cuando llego a su oficina le pregunto a Paty si alguien había ido a buscarla y la chica le dijo que solo Tom y la estaba esperando dentro.

-Tal vez esta ocupado aun, igual que lo estoy yo…- pensaba la rubia…

-Jefe ya mandaron el reporte, uno de los cpu's del servidor se esta reiniciando y es el que esta ocasionando el conflicto, dijo Jim que en cuanto llegaras te comunicaras con él.

-Gracias Tom…

Tomo el teléfono y se comunico con la estación de Florida…

-Hola que tal, buenas noches Sandy

- Hola Ingeniera White buena noches…

-Me podrías comunicar con Jimmy por favor…

-Enseguida…

-Gracias…

Un momento mas tarde…

-Hola Candy…

-Hola Jim… me dice Tom que es uno de los cpu's el que se esta ciclando no…

-Así es Candy…

-Bueno, debe de haber un servidor secundario, si es así actívalo, y el cpu que se reinicia chécalo con las utilerías de los discos 3 y 4 para detectar si el daño es de hardware, en cuando tengas el reporte me avisas, estaré aquí en mi oficina, si es alguna pieza de las que tienes entre las refacciones esta misma noche quedara listo el equipo y volveremos activar el servidor principal, si es algo mas complejo dejaremos el secundario funcionando, mientras reparamos el cpu… - Suspiro profundamente…- Esperemos que todo quede listo esta noche amigo…

-Esta bien Candy, seguiré tus instrucciones, me comunico en un rato, hasta al rato…

-Hasta al rato y suerte…

Colgó la bocina del teléfono y dirigió la mirada al reloj de pared que estaba frente a ella –Solo me engañó… que tonta fui…- dijo con un hilo de voz sin darse cuenta que aun Tom se encontraba en la oficina…

-Dijiste algo jefa…- el chico prefirió que ella pensara que no había entendido

-Este… si…. Que espero que pronto se resuelva todo, tengo un poco de sueño…- dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada…

-Esperemos que si Candy…

Antes de las 8:00 Jimmy le comunico a Candy que se detecto el problema y la pieza dañada había sido reemplazada, así que hicieron los ajuntes necesarios para echar andar de nuevo el servidor principal… después de las 8:30, Candy se despidió de Paty, Stear y Tom.

Rumbo a casa la rubia se sentía triste al ver como aquel hombre que le ha robado el sueño, solo jugo con ella, o al menos eso pensaba... Cuando llego a su destino saludo a su tía y le dijo que no tenia apetito y estaba agotada así que iría a dormir…

Se puso su pijama y se sentó cerca de su ventana, contemplando de luna y pensando en aquellos ojos que en un segundo la hicieron fantasear el más hermoso de los sueños…

_Fin Flash Black_

-Porque Albert…-susurro la rubia con los ojos hechos agua…

-Candy… Hija estas bien??... –le hablo María llegando a su lado…

-Solo tuve una pesadilla tía…- dijo la joven después de intentar fingir un bostezo

María se sentó al lado de su sobrina y la abrazo como cuando era pequeña, conocía muy bien a esa jovencita, así que estaba segura que le pesadilla tenia nombre y apellido, pero decidió seguir su juego…

-Hace mucho tiempo que mi niña no tenia pesadillas…-susurro acunándola dulcemente entre sus brazos… -Quieres contarme que soñaste…???

Estando en los brazos de aquella mujer que ha sido como su mamá, Candy se sintió de lo mas vulnerable y se soltó a llorar, María no quiso preguntarle nada solo se limito a consolarla, sabia bien que si su sobrina quería contarle que le había pasado lo haría sin necesidad de bombardearla con mil preguntas…

-Tía me siento muy mal… siempre… Siempre me equivoco, nunca debí creer que él no era como los demás… - los sollozos de la rubia iban en aumento pero al llorar sentía como liberaba el dolor que tenia dentro

-Calma mi niña… calma…

-Hay tía es que siempre me pasa lo mismo… todo este tiempo me había mantenido en algo similar a una coraza, no me permití conocer a nadie ni mirar algún chico de otra forma que no fuera amistad… entiendes lo que te trato de decir...- La mujer junto a ella solo asintió…- desde lo que paso con Terry me había cerrado a cualquier posibilidad hasta que lo conocí a él tía… sus ojos me trasmitían la paz que mi alma buscaba… y en este tiempo viéndolo a casi diario, con todos sus detalles y su manera de ser conmigo me hicieron pensar en que él podría ser la persona que en mi vida necesito a mi lado… estos meses creí que me quería, y todo por las notas que dejaba para mi… como no me imagine que era solo un juego… una broma…

-Pero hija por que estas tan segura que ese muchacho esta jugando solamente

-Es que hoy quedo en pasar por mi a la oficina para venir juntos a casa y así supiera donde vivo, íbamos hacer planes para mañana… y él nunca llego..

-Y que tal que tuvo algún problema y por eso no paso por ti, tal vez se presento un contratiempo querida… anda levanta esa carita y antes de pensar cosas que tal vez no son habla con ese muchacho y aclara todo…

-Tú crees tía…

-No por que tuviste una decepción con Terry quiere decir que tu príncipe no llegara hija… y como ya te dije primero habla con él, dale una oportunidad de que te explique que paso y por que no llego a su cita… Mi niña no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua… eres tan vulnerable pequeña… anda regálame una sonrisa y deja esas lagrimas a un lado…

-Tienes razón, así lo hare… bueno eso será hasta el lunes creo… -dijo la joven al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro

-No tiene tu número de teléfono o tú el número de él

-No nunca se me ha ocurrido pedírselo…

-Ya veo y a todo esto como se llama???... y por que no me habías contado nada Candice White???...- María de pronto le hablo en un tono serio pero en sus ojos tenia un destello de felicidad… _por fin su sobrina se volvió a enamorar…_ pensaba la mujer…

- Se llama Albert y es el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida… además que es muy dulce y sus ojos tía… tiene unos ojos hermosos…

-Creo que mi pequeña esta vez cayó rendida a los pies de ese muchacho…

Candy se sonrojo por completo mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar, mostrando de nuevo en ellos el fervor de sus sueños e ilusiones al pensar en Albert, mientas que María la observaba emocionada.

Después de hablar con su tía, Candy fue a su habitación a dormir pero al entrar se dio cuenta de un sonido proveniente de celular… era el aviso de un mensaje, pero antes de leer el mensaje vio que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de un numero desconocido… pero su mejor sorpresa fue ver que tenia un mensaje de voz y mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar de quien era la inconfundible voz.

"_Hola pequeña… creo que ya has de estar durmiendo… por eso te dejo mejor este mensaje en lugar de seguir marcándote, quiero disculparme contigo Candy por no llegar a tiempo, tuve que salir fuera de las instalaciones y cuando llegue Tom y Paty me dijeron que no tenias mucho de haberte ido, ellos me dieron tu numero… perdóname Candy… de mi parte sigue en pie la invitación de mañana, solo espero que tu la aceptes pequeña… espero que tu respuesta sea un "Sí", en cuanto escuches este mensaje por favor contéstalo solo dime sí o no…. Y si es afirmativo pasare por ti a las 10:00 am… siempre tuyo… Albert…"_

-Albert…- dijo Candy en un suspiro y volviendo una sonrisa a su rostro… - _No, no me dejare engañar de nuevo_- pensó – _pero si es cierto y no fue culpa suya no llegar, además mi tía tiene razón, debo darle una oportunidad… pero si solo me estoy haciendo falsas esperanzas… si se va como lo hizo Terry… que hago???... mi corazón y mi mente no van por la misma dirección, mientras uno me dice arriésgate, el otro me dice detente… por dios que hago??..._

Candy decidió recostarse aunque bien sabia que seria difícil dormir, sus dudas y miedos invadían cada espacio de su mente hasta que la penumbra de aquella noche logro arrullarla y sumirla en el mas profundo de los sueños… fue hay donde se encontró con él y sus hermosos ojos azules que la observaban con cautela, esos ojos que como ningunos otros le hacían volver a sentirse viva… si darse cuenta en que momento, el dueño de esa mirada se pozo frente a ella regalándole una mas bella de las sonrisas… - _Te amo…_- murmuro antes de volver a sonreír…

Pronto el astro reí hizo su aparición y con el comienzo de un nuevo día, nacía una oportunidad para el corazón de la pecosa… solo era cuestión de un simple "Sí" o un "No"

Toc… Toc… Toc…

-Hija… estas despiertas… hija tienes una llamada…

Continuara… …

Machel Andrew


End file.
